My Star
by ADdude
Summary: One quiet night Tsubaki thinks back on her life with Black Star and what he truly means to her. "If you'll be my star, I'll be your sky."


**My Star**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Soul Eater or any of its elements. So don't sue. I guess you could, I don't have money.**

* * *

It was night and dark, the only real light that filtered through was that of the twinkling stars above. Tsubaki sat on a grassy hill near her family home. It was quiet and secluded, and a great place to sit and gather one's thoughts.

As she looked up and at the stars, she couldn't help but think of her Star.

0000

It had been years since they met and she could still remember meeting him. It was not something one would forget, Black Star wasn't someone you just forgot.

It was Tsubaki's first day at the school, she was on a mission and it was daunting and with all things considered it was also heartbreaking. She'd been allowed an audience with Lord Death and they spoke about her motivations. That she was looking for her brother and she was there to stop him from his continuing evil deeds. It turned her stomach to think of the brother she grew up with had gone down such a terrible path. She knew what she had to do but didn't like it. She tried to clear her thoughts and just focus on her task.

She went over a mental list of what kind of traits her partner would need to have to make a good meister.

Could she even tell them what her mission was? Would they try to stop her? Maybe it was better not to say anything.

It wouldn't make things easier that she had to find a partner. Trust was a large part of resonance. Her mind was clouded as much as her heart and she started to lose focus again.

Then as she was lost in her thoughts she heard something, something that pulled her away.

She looked up at the roof of the school and someone yelled out, "Is that a monkey?"

Curiosity got the better of her and she started to walk towards the main building where a small group of people had gathered.

She raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Behold all you little people! The great all almighty Blacks Star greets you!"

He went on like that for a few minutes, at first Tsubaki was sure that he putting on a show of some sort. Was this some sort of spoken piece performance? Some sort of statement on society? Was it some sort of comedy routine?

The last one seemed to make the most sense.

Despite the grim day she had been having she found a small smile forming on her face. She did admire how this stranger managed to get so much attention and could be so bold.

He jumped down from the roof without any effort, "Too many years too early, they're not ready for me yet."

Tsubaki applauded, she wasn't sure exactly why but she applauded and it was one of the best things she ever did.

It got them talking and soon they would be partners. Despite not saying everything she felt comfortable with Black Star and it seemed like he wouldn't judge her.

0000

They stood on the tree branches as Black Star told her about his family. Her hand reaching for the Star mark on her chest. She never thought about it before, she saw his tattoo and made a patch for her outfit, she thought it would be nice to match. Just a little thing to say that they were a team. She never brought it up and he never said anything about it.

Did he hate it? Did that always bring up bad memories? It pained her to image she hurt him and he never spoke about it. Not that she could say anything, there whole mission there had been her secret.

"I'm sorry," Tsubaki whispered, she wasn't even sure Black Star heard her.

Black Star shook his head, "Don't worry about it. My folks did some bad stuff and they had to be stopped, its simple as that."

Tsubaki felt a bit guilty about that, he had just shared something deep and troubling about his past and yet she hadn't.

They looked at the village where her brother was and she knew he'd find out soon.

For a moment she only wished to have a fraction of his blinding confidence.

Still those words had comforted her, he understood why she had to be there.

0000

She fought her brother and this battle would be to the death. Masamune had long since left the path of humanity and enter the path towards becoming a Kishin. He had spilled blood, torn families apart, and broken many taboos. He had brought pain and horrors to the world and she would need to put an end to it.

They were in the Enchanted Sword, the weapon that belongs to her brother. The cursed blade that existed to her family. She had inherited all the other weapons that were apart of her lineage except that one. The Enchanted Sword was the sole weapon her brother received and he took greatly to it. He used the weapon for evil.

Tsubaki hated the idea that it was because of her.

Her family was an old one, their clan had been in Japan so long that they had a deep history. Most of the old families of Japan had some sort of connection to each other.

Their grandmother told her a story of a friend from an old warrior clan, The Fujiwara Clan, their family had a saying about killing. There was a difference between a killer and a warrior. A warrior doesn't relish the killing stroke, to do that was to lose yourself to bloodlust and to become a monster. To become a kishin and to lose your humanity. That's what a warrior fights to protect, their nation, their home, their people and only kill because there is no other way.

Even as a small girl Tsubaki took that message deep into her heart. Her brother hadn't.

As the weapons, they summoned in this soul world clashed they felt the force pass them.

Was this the world of her Brother? It was a bleak world with a reddish tint. The water there seemed sickly and there black trees that looked like black thin deformed bodies. She found it hard to imagine the boy she had grown with would create a world like this.

Tsubaki grit her teeth and she forced herself to fight.

Masamune deflected her attacked and grabbed her pulling her up.

His voice was harsh, "You're just like the Tsubaki flower you're named after…"

He pulled her down and pushed her down into the water. She gasped as she struggled for breath under water.

"A flower without fragrance… It quietly blooms, without any point… and the way the flowers fall off miserable and hideous…"

He pressed his sword to her side spilling blood and kicked her, sending her tumbling away.

Tsubaki gasped, her blood dripping into the water.

"It's a pretty flower."

He walked calmly towards her, "I think if this was the real world you'd be dead right now."

Trying to catch her breath Tsubaki looked up at.

"Stop… don't look at me with those eyes…" He tried to cover his face, "Those eyes…. you lead me to this…I had no other choice but to walk the path of the uncanny sword…"

Tsubaki was ready to give up, she didn't have it in her to kill her own brother.

"Tsubaki!" Black Star's voice rang out.

She could always hear him, some joked that no one could miss his voice. Truthfully she could hear him whisper, his voice always reached her.

"Do you remember that show I put on… that time at the DWMA Entrance ceremony? I do!" Black Star chuckled, at the memory, "Now it's my turn to do the same for you!"

As Black Star spoke to her unmoving body one of the villagers walked over, "WHAT? That lady hasn't moved at all… You get out of our village too!" He was about to strike her but was stopped by Black Star.

Black Star's hand grabbed the villager's makeshift weapon, "The next time you interrupt Tsubaki's show…I'll kill you."

She wasn't a scentless or silent, not to Black Star, he saw completely and always and thought she was amazing. That she was perfect as she was.

Masamune stabbed with his shadows, he held up watching as she bled out.

"You're nothing but a flower without a fragrance… so you remain silent, even at the very end."

He pressed his blade into her chest, "Your Soul is mine."

She felt her breathing slow, her heart stopping.

Tsubaki kept thinking back to playing with her brother, they were just kids playing together. Then she remembered the younger version asking what she wanted to play. She remembered saying she wanted to play ball and did, but she really wanted playhouse. She never spoke up for herself, she always tried to make everyone else happy.

"Tsubaki." She heard Black Star's voice, he was urging her to fight on and to win.

"NO!" She told her brother defiantly.

She wasn't just a pretty flower, she would not just roll over. She had her own desires and she was not going to die there.

She had someone waiting for her, she would return to him.

She let out a scream as she fought her brother with every intention of winning.

0000

They were partners, best friends, and constant companions. They spent most days together, which wasn't hard when they lived together. They shared a room together and sleep side by side, it was a small thing but something Tsubaki enjoyed. She found great comfort knowing he was there when he woke up.

Though the snoring he did make it a little harder to sleep at first, she'd gotten used to it and found it hard to go sleep without him.

When they didn't go on missions they had their own lives. Usually, They would wake up early and get some exercise, a simple jog followed to start off the day.

Then they'd have breakfast she would make, Tsubaki no longer let Black Star even try cooking, not after he nearly burned down the apartment.

It was their everyday life, that occasional got broken up by missions.

It felt right, it felt right to be together during those missions.

She always was confident that no matter what challenges they faced he'd overcome it and they would go home. Sure, some of the fights were closer than others, some she really feared that they wouldn't make out together. But those were few and far apart.

Something became apparent to Tsubaki over time, something subtle at first but once she noticed it seemed so obvious.

Tsubaki hated the idea of a life without Black Star. She hated the idea of losing him.

She wasn't a fool, she knew their lives, and she knew their job.

Life wasn't kind, one day one of them would die; maybe it would be old age or maybe it would be during a fight but one day one would leave the other. That one would certainly do everything they could to make sure the other didn't take that final journey with them until much later.

0000

Tsubaki sat on a familiar hill near her family's home. She looked up at the night sky as the first stars started to come out.

A small smile found its way to her face.

"But if I'm that black sky up there… then I guess that makes you the shining stars, Tsubaki."

Those had been Black Star's words years ago, words she never truly shared with anyone else. That was a moment for just the two of them, Black Star didn't like being so open but he wanted to tell her how much she meant to him.

She thought much the same about him. Whenever they traveled and had a moment, whenever the night sky was clear they would take a moment to look at the night sky. Every time she thought about those words her heart swelled.

But the truth of the matter was that to her Black Star was her sky, her stars, her world.

She sat silently watching the stars knowing the silence wasn't going to last too long.

The silence was broken with a huff, Black Star came hiking up the hill carrying a picnic basket and a blanket.

"Stupid!" Black Star turned back glaring at the path, "I don't what that was, a raccoon? Dog? Small bear? Trying to steal our food." Black Star scoffed at the idea of anyone stealing his food.

Tsubaki chuckled to herself, he always insisted on carrying everything for them. He must have tripped and gotten lost on the path, but he instead she went on ahead.

Tsubaki helped him set out the blanket and their food. She nestled next to Black Star as they set out a few candles for light.

Black Star dug into the food not even waiting for Tsubaki to start.

Tsubaki smiled, these small moments alone with him meant so much to her and she hoped they would never end.

"Black Star…?" Tsubaki spoke in barely more than a whisper.

"Tsu? Is something wrong?" Black Star said quickly swallowing a mouthful of food. Something was different about her, he couldn't put it into words but he knew Tsubaki more than anyone else and could tell something was off with her. "Is there something on your mind?"

They had visited her family and she went to the altar of her brother and he knew how it upset her. He knew she'd feel guilty about his death even if they all of them agreed it needed to be done.

He wasn't sure what he could say to cheer her up if that was the case.

"Well, yes, there is something I wanted to ask you." Tsubaki blushed.

"What?" Black Star couldn't help but to smile, she looked so cute when she blushed.

Her soft hand took his, for a moment she let her finger trace the outline of his. His hands were strong and rough and yet she found she fit perfectly in his.

"We've been together for a long time."

"Yeah, I guess we have." Black Star agreed,

"I love you. I love you more than anything else in this world." Tsubaki said, her voice confident.

"Well, I love you too." Black Star said finding it was his turn to blush.

Tsubaki chuckled a little, even now he'd always have a bit of trouble of opening himself up especially if it was so suddenly like this.

Tsubaki continued, "I never want to spend a day without you."

"Pfft," Black Star snorted, "Like I'm ever going to allow that to happen. The Great Black Star makes a promise to stay without, and that means you're stuck with me. No getting rid of me."

"That's good to hear, it kinda makes things a little easier."

"What's easier?"

Tsubaki reached into her pocket, "This is kinda awkward, I know it-" She sighed as she pulled out a small box. "I guess it should be you who should be asking-"

Tsubaki mentally scolded herself, she was acting like that small girl she used to be afraid that say what she wanted.

"Black Star I love you. I want to spend the rest of my days with you. What I'm trying to say-" Tsubaki paused as she got an eyeful of Black Star.

Black Star had tears in his eyes and his cheeks.

"Black Star! Should I let you do it! I mean if you want to! I-"

Black Star pulled her in for a kiss.

After a moment they pulled away and just looked at each other.

"Of course I'd marry you," Black Star finally said, "Who else would ever be able to stand with me? You're my goddess Tsubaki. "

"Your might night sky and my stars."

They embraced once more as the stars twinkled even brighter than before.

0000

Time passes as it tends to do and life continues.

It was maybe a little more than a year since they last visited the hill.

A small girl giggles as she ran up the path towards the hill in the late afternoon. She was the small witch known as Angela, she ran down the path without a care.

She lived with Tsubaki and Black Star, they took care of her after her last guardian died. One day they would have to explain that to her but not that day. For now, they worked on keeping her happy, keeping her safe, and letting her have a childhood like Mifune would have wanted.

They thought since she was apart of their family it was only right for her to come with them on this trip. Tsubaki was overjoyed to find that her parents adored the little girl not even caring she was a witch.

Black Star and Tsubaki made their way slowly behind her. Black Star as always carried everything as they took their hike up to the hill.

"Are you sure you want to go up here?" Black Star asked her concerned.

"I'm fine, you don't have to worry about me." Tsubaki smiled, she placed a hand over her growing belly.

A golden band shinning on her finger, Tsubaki smiled noting how it matches the one of Black Star's own hand.

Tsubaki smiled, their family was growing and she loved that it was. She would fight to save them, to protect them, to keep them. Black Star taught her to speak up, to protect what she loved and to fight for what she wanted.

For Black Star just about everything good came his way because of Tsubaki. Sure, he'd still have friends like Maka and Soul but it was because of Tsubaki that they had moved past some barriers he never saw. And now they were having their own family together, he didn't realize how much he wanted one. He never really had one to start with, he never knew his parents but here Tsubaki had given him one. He worried if he was going to be a good father but with Tsubaki his side he was sure he'd be fine.

They were each other's drive, each other's sky, and each other's star.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: This is my second piece for Reverb this year. Something came up and I picked it up halfway. I'm happy to do it, it was a lot of work but I honestly don't do enough with this ship. I hope I did a good job and I hope you liked it. If you guys did leave a review.**


End file.
